


The Collaborator

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, dark AF, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M] [Script Offer] [Super Fucking Dark][Rape]Talks of [Gangbangs][Blowjobs][Painal][Heavy Self-Degradation][Spoils of War][Traitors][War Crimes][Sacrificial Fuckdoll][No specific time/war]
Kudos: 6





	The Collaborator

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: She's... complicated. Maybe she has been driven half-mad by her trauma, maybe she's the single most pragmatic survivalists the world has ever met. Maybe some of column A, column B. But, underneath it all is someone who's suffered immeasurably and has a... uh... unique perspective of her predicament. 
> 
> Author's Note: Officially the darkest thing I've ever written. I can only hope I paid some heavy topics their due. 
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(SFX: Heavy boots on wooden floors, coming closer. A slight shuffling as she adjusts herself up, from the floor. Footfalls stop. She's resigned. A dark acceptance.) May I have some water, please? I would be... most appreciative.

(SFX: A button unsnapping. Shuffling.) Thank you for your canteen. (SFX: a twisting cap. She takes a few swallows of water. We can all but hear the grateful smile.) Oh. Oh, that's still cold. Thank you. 

No, thank you. I'll stay seated right on the floor, if it's all the same to you, sir. 

Wait. I recognize you. You were... the butcher's apprentice. 

You used to come in... what, every Tuesday and Friday evening. Pigeon pies were your favorite. 

And, you came in on Tuesday and Friday, because you knew that's when Miss Marjorie would be baking and the crusts were always - * always * - perfect.

Two pale ales on Tuesdays. Four on Fridays. Right?

You used to always thank me for every pie, every ale that I brought to your table. I appreciated the manners.

You were never one to talk much, though. I remember that, too.

(Neutral) Has it been decided what will be done with me yet? Is that why you're here?

(Listens. Lets out a hollow laugh) “Collaborator.” Of course. 

“Providing aid and comfort to the enemy?” Now... if that's what we're judging everyone on...

(Nonchalantly) Before they broke me in, all I did was serve them the meat that you and your master helped provide.

And, I remember you, still coming down to the tavern. Even towards the end. 

That uniform still looks... a little new, don't you think? 

I don't mean to be cruel, butcher. I'm just pointing out that this isn't fair. 

(Wryly) No. You're right. It didn't take long for them to break me. Not long at all. 

Maybe I wasn't loyal enough. Tough enough. 

I thought I was. Before they began to hurt me, I thought I could take anything. I thought I would die before I gave them an inch.

(Grimly) The commander... he constantly reminded me what it took. Made me recite it. Like a recipe for pigeon pie.

(Like a checklist, memorized by rote) Five missed meals. Two broken fingers. And three hard cocks, one for each hole, all at once.

(Hollow laugh) That was... a Friday, if I remember, correctly. 

Were you there, out in the dining area when they raped me in the back? When they took their time, figuring out new things to make me scream and beg and plead for until I was hoarse and couldn't do anything but sob as they used me?

(Gently) Were you?

(Interrupting) No, of course * that's * not what you hold against me. How could you. What kind of a * monster * would that make you?

No. No, it was everything after that.

I knew everyone could hear me. All of you. The commander made sure of it.

As he did... things to me, day after day after day. 

He was... bored, you see. An overly educated man sent to a forgotten and unimportant outpost. 

Given too much power. Too much time. 

And, he certainly loved the sound of his own voice. Loved how... clever he was.

And, he * was * clever. He took great delight in breaking me. In scouring away all of my pride. All of my resistance. 

I think... the most important lesson he taught me was that there's no such thing as loyalty, not really. 

When even your * body * betrays you, how can you trust * anyone,* butcher? Or in anything?

(Soft laugh) “Whore.” Yes. Yes, I suppose I am. The commander taught me how to be the * perfect * whore for him. Purposefully. In front of his men. With his men. In front of town.

Do you know how many of our dear, patriots outside of these walls I'd sucked off at the commander's orders? As reward, as punishment, or for just his own amusement?

Oh. You know. You've heard. Of course you have. 

You're not even bothering to hide the bulge in your pants.

(A beat.) I know that look in your eye. When you first came in here. You upstanding, moral men. Preparing your excuses for what you're about to do.

To the spoils of war.

You all have the same look. In the set in your jaw. The clench of your fists. 

(Sighs) I used to be so full of anger, butcher. So full of spite and hate and disgust. At men like you. 

And, I hated the commander most of all. 

Until one day... one day as he made good on a promise that he was going to fuck my arse so sore that I wouldn't be able to sit for a week... 

He made me scream louder and louder for mercy, for him to stop, for him to cum so it would be all over, to beg for it, to beg for him to fill me to the brim if that's what would make him finally, finally stop - 

He said to me as he pounded himself into me, harder and harder and harder, “All this time, none of your townsfolk, none of your kin... have ever tried to stop me from defiling you. They haven't even * tried.* And, you hate me more than they?”

That... that is what truly, truly broke me, butcher. He felt it, too. 

It made him cum so hard. 

I leaked his seed for hours afterwards. I think with it... were the last of my feelings of loyalty. Kinship.

You all watched. And listened. And did nothing. * Nothing.*

So, why should I have bothered resisting? Resisting for what? For whom?

Why not say what they asked? Words are just words, after all. Mouth noises that lose all meaning when repeated enough times. 

The commander, in his cruelty, was... wise, in his own way. After all, through me, the town could see what could become of the rest of their wives and daughters if compliance wasn't met. 

If the resistance ever proved to be a real threat.

(Laughing a little) Where * did * you get that new uniform, though? From the powerful allies to the North who did the bulk of the fighting for you?

(SFX: SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! She cries out, sure... but, she ends up laughing through her pain.) I'm sorry, I'm sorry – but, I couldn't help it. I don't mean to make fun. 

(He grabs her by the throat. Her breath catches. And... she melts.) Yes. Choke me. Yes, that's why you're here. Put me in my place, butcher. This... is what you wanted... isn't it?

(He lets go. She chokes and coughs and laughs) Do you want me... do you want me to make this easier for you? Do you want me to resist?

(“Fear” catching in her voice) Please. Please don't do this, butcher. Please. For the first time in two years... my bruises have been allowed to heal. My throat isn't sore from taking so many cocks. I haven't been used... like a cumrag.

Please don't make me into a fuckdoll again.

Please spare me. Please don't choke me again. Please don't make me take your * massive * cock... 

(Laughing a little, dropping character) ...something like that sound right?

Or... (Her voice dripping with sex and need) would you rather, I just... hiked up my dress. Spread my legs. Show you my cunt. Show you my wet little pussy. Spread it open for you, like this... so you can see how wet I am. 

I'm so tight, butcher. I can grip you. Like your fist. Milk you without having to move anything else. 

They made sure to train me, made sure that I was useful for something. 

I can take you, to the back of my throat. Let you fuck my face. Until you spurt all of that hot spunk directly down my gullet. 

He taught me things, butcher, that you wouldn't believe. I can bring you right to the brink of an orgasm, and keep you there for as long as I'm told. 

I can make you spurt your load across the room, all over my chest, right into my mouth without losing a single drop.

I can get you rock hard again to fuck me some more. Fuck me until your hips are sore and aching and locked up from exertion. Fuck me until your balls are so drained, it'll fucking hurt.

(A little laugh, dropping that character, too) Or, would you like something else?

(“Innocently,” now) Just a soft, simple peasant girl. Taken in by your uniform. Hoping you could spare her, see her for the gentle young woman she is.

They let me clean up before you arrived. I must look the part, still. Even now.

My dress is untorn. My hair brushed. And, maybe, just maybe... you can see parts of me unspoiled, untouched.

Unbroken.

Parts worth saving. 

(A pause, then... a gentle laugh) Maybe. Maybe I * am * insane, now. Maybe that's the only... the only rational thing I could be. To get through the day. Through the war. 

But, so many others died. I did not.

(Clearing her throat) You spent your time keeping your head down and on your knees, just as much as anyone did, but now you're in that uniform with a rank you just received and a prisoner to do with as you please, and you get to pretend that you didn't. 

(A beat. Then:) Besides – your cock is still hard.

(Takes in a breath as if she's about to get hit... then...) You can hit me all you want, but it won't change the fact it's true. 

(SFX: a belt buckle being undone, buttons unclasped, pants being pulled down. She clears her throat.) Alright, butcher. Get on with it.

(SFX: SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! She cries out, writhing) Wait, no – please – (SFX: Clothing being ripped, torn away) You don't have to – you don't have to hurt me - 

(SFX: Belt is fastened into a noose) Oh, God – what're you doing with your belt – (She struggles) Nonono – not this – please, don't fasten it around my neck – (He JERKS. Hard. She chokes and sputters, clawing at it around her throat. He holds it for a moment longer... then, loosens it, letting her take in a ragged, coughing breath) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, butcher - 

(He chokes her again, for a moment longer. Then – he loosens it one more time. She's given instructions, meantime which she repeats:) I understand. I promise you. I understand. If I want to breathe... I do it around your cock. Starting now. 

(She takes him into her mouth, desperate, greedy... to live. Improv here, as he makes her choke and gasp and gag around his cock, and allowing her VERY little room to actually get in enough of a deep breath before tightening the belt around her neck. Finally, he pulls his cock from her mouth and lets her heave and gasp for a moment. Then, desperate:) No. No, please don't tell me to do that. Not like this. Please. Please, he made me do it. He made me do it so often. 

(Pathetically) ...yes. Yes, I * want * to do it. But, I * don't*, butcher. Don't you understand? Don't you get it? Please – (And.. he chokes her again. Longer. He loosens the grip. And, sobbing and gasping) ...I'll do it. I'll fucking... I'll keep my legs open. I'll fuck myself, with my fingers. Until... until...I cum. 

Just please... please let me breathe. Please. Please? (She begins to do as she's told. The shame, the pleasure, the humiliation, and... he'd choke her every so often. Improv away! In between moments:)

You're... you're jerking off – is this... is this what you would do -? (On that one... definitely a sadistic choking moment... HERE.)

(Whimpering) Yes. Yes, this feels fucking good. Can't you... can't you hear how wet my cunt is?

(Struggling) No... no, I don't want to cum. Fuck you. Fuck you, I don't want to - 

(And so on, and so on. Until she does, intense and shameful. And, then...) Please. Please, haven't you done enough to me? 

(Broken) Yes. Ok. I'll... I'll rub my hand. All over my face – (She does, crying.) I know. I know what I am. I know. 

A faithless. Degenerate. Cunt-Hungry. Whore. 

A collaborator. 

What more do you want from me, butcher? (He replies, but she already knew the answer. Still, she sounds... stunned:) Why? Why that? If you do that... if you do that, you're no better than him. 

Do you understand? You'll be no better than him - 

(He chokes her again. When she's allowed to breathe again, genuine, naked rage that surprises even her takes over as she spits out -) All the same – all the * fucking * same - 

(She struggles as he manhandles her into position:) Fuck you – shove me around all you want, I don't care – 

Pressing me down against the floor – no, I * won't * lift my arse up to you – (He chokes her again, releases, defiant, desperate) 

No, I * won't * - (Chokes her again. Longer. Struggling. She cries out when she's allowed to breathe again) 

Please, please, I'm begging you. Anything but that. No – (And... one more time. This time... when she's allowed breath again, the fight is all but drained from her. She raggedly spits out:) ...Fine.

Go ahead. Climb...climb on top of me. (Letting out a cry of pain) No, wait – at least... at least use... use your spit, first – 

(He relents a moment, and she groans as she feels the glob of spit hit her – then, he starts to shove his way into her. She lets out a cry of pain. Wordless sounds as she just tries to catch her breath, slowly relaxes into it. Then, he just starts to fuck her, deep and slow. Just the guttural grunts and moans for a beat, then... spitting out:) This... this why you... why you couldn't try to save me? Huh? Too busy... wishing... it were you... buggering me?

(He chokes her as he fucks her harder, now. The line between pain and pleasure has blurred. Their orgasms mounting. Improv away as she purposely needles him to more violence:) Come on. War hero. 

Show me. Show me. What happens. 

To traitors.

To collaborators.

To dirty. Fucking. Whores - 

I'm cumming – (And, she does. So does he. The more visceral, guttural, the better. He chokes her, of course... and, then, let's her go. Silence, save for the shuffling of bodies shifting into new position. Her breathing. Then... clothing being readjusted. Her voice is calm, collected – just another character she'd been playing, after all.)

Did... did you get what you wanted, butcher? Like you... you reclaimed me. For queen and country?

Or, that you sure showed him, huh?

Or, that you sure showed... me?

(Gently) I had two years of worse. And, he was far, far more clever than you.

I'm sure you'll try. And learn. I'm sure you and your comrades are going to reacquaint me with the taste of the... * local * seed. 

I'm sure I will spend a long time in this cell before I'm either killed or freed.

But, you lot. You lot aren't clever.

And, I've learned to take my comforts where I can. 

Take care, butcher. Until next time. I'm sure. 

\---END---


End file.
